


Leon x Reader (one shot series)

by Deenee



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types, Resident Evil 2 - Fandom
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Bio Organic Weapons | B.O.W.s, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Guns, Helicopters, Love, Romance, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deenee/pseuds/Deenee
Summary: Just a series of one shots that connect to each other!
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Reader, Leon S. Kennedy/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	1. Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, there, readers! I've actually posted these on my tumblr as well, but I'm just adding them on to here! :) Enjoy!

“Are you sure about this, Agent [Surname]?” A coworker of yours, named Frank, questions as he adjusted the pink streamers a bit higher up on the ceiling. You stepped back, observing the decorations, nodding your head. A rainbow of streamers were hanging from the ceiling and the words ‘Welcome Mr. Kennedy’ was hanging in between.

“This is perfect!” You clasped your hands together, grinning. A new agent was arriving today, and you wanted to make him feel welcomed! Especially since he was one of the survivors of the Racoon City incident.

* * *

“You know we’re going to get in trouble for decorating our office like this, right?” Frank muttered, getting down from his chair, and slapping one of the streamers. You waved your hand at him and giggled.

“We are not! There’s nothing wrong with welcoming a new member!” Frank rolled his brown eyes and put the chair back in place, before he turned to you and crossed his arms. “But, what do you think he looks like? Maybe he’s super handsome or something,” you wondered, smirking. The black haired man shrugs and walks to his desk that was under the decorations.

“I don’t know, but I know for sure he isn’t going to be interested in you,” he responds and you scoffed, glaring at the man.

“Wow! What a real friend you are! Rude!” Frank internally cried and propped an elbow on his desk, cheek resting on his palm as he stared at his computer.

“I remember when I thought the new female agent was cute, but then ‘she’ showed up,” he dramatically cried. You could hear his dramatic whining and you rolled your eyes and turned your attention back to the decorations. ‘I hope he likes this little surprise and maybe this could make him feel at least a bit more happy being here.’ This ‘Mr. Kennedy’ being a government agent won’t be having such a fun time when he starts going on missions. Your eyes drifted to the clock next to your desk, across from Frank’s. It’s only 1 in the afternoon. . .hmmmmm. You were told that Mr. Kennedy was coming around 3. You couldn’t wait to surprise him!

Ring! Ring!

Jolting in surprise, you turn to the sound of the phone, only to see Frank answering a call, and his eyes widened in panic. “U-uh, yeah!” He hanged up the phone and gave you a knowing look. ‘What?! Already?!’ You rushed to your bag and took out two party hats and blow horns, passing one to Frank. You would have loved to use a confetti popper, but you really weren’t trying to clean up that mess.

“Frank, come on my side!” You whispered to him and he obliged and rushed to your side, putting on his hat, and holding the blow horn close to his lips. You did the same, and waited excitedly, your hands shaking. You could hear two voices as the door opened, and the both of you blew your horn loudly when only the new agent stepped inside.

“Welcome!”

The unfamiliar man looked around with wide eyes, and his mouth slightly open. He was definitely in shock, and his hands started to shake. You walked over to him, and patted his shoulder, flashing him a grin. “Welcome to your office, Mr. Kennedy. It’ll be a pleasure to work with you,” you said and he just stared at you. Frank walked over and nodded at the new agent, then motioned his head towards you.

“Yeah, just try to handle her,” Frank said, and you rolled your eyes, but held out your hand to the blonde. You didn’t notice before but when you looked at him closely again, his blue eyes were still wide and his mouth was still slightly open, but his eyes looked glassy. You began to internally panic and managed to stutter out words.

“D-did you not like it? Were you touched? U-uh. . . ?” Mr. Kennedy greatly shook your hand, a smile appeared on his lips, as he wiped his eyes with his other hand.

“I’m happy,” he answered, his blue eyes lighting up, and oh fuck, you were already attracted to him. He was so hot, and you weren’t expecting this new agent to be so freaking handsome. He was such a sight to look at, and, oh, were you a lucky woman. ‘I’ll make sure to brag about this later on to the girls.’ He stared at the words that hung on the ceiling and then at you. “This reminded me of something that could’ve happened.” His voice became low as he said this and you softly smiled, gripping his hand tightly.

“Well, it’s happened now! Welcome to your new office, Mr. Kennedy.” His eyes became glossy again and you reached out to his face, but didn’t touch him. “A-ah! Don’t cry! I did not intend to make you cry!” The man grabbed your wrists and pulled you in for an embrace. You awkwardly patted his back, and leaned into him.

“Thank you,” the man breathed out. A happy feeling fluttered in your heart, and you smiled.

Frank watched the scene with a disgusted look. “What the fuck,” he muttered beneath his breath.

Mr. Kennedy pulled away from you and smiled, still holding your wrists. “Names Leon Scott Kennedy.” You smiled and leaned a little closer to him.

“[Name] [Surname].”

You and Leon stared at each other for a little longer until you both realized how awkward that was and the both of you looked away shyly.

Frank glared at the both of you and walked off to his desk. “I’m going to be third wheeling with two idiots.”


	2. Chinese?

It had been a few weeks since Leon came into the agency. He was a very good worker, determined, open minded, and excelled at everything. It was shocking really. A rookie cop knew all these things? And he was hot? That’s a bonus. Leon was still in a little bit of training and you were informed that he would start his first mission would be pretty soon. Sadly, you’re not on the mission with him, but you’ll be going somewhere else. You tapped your fingers on your desk, and peeked over at Leon, whose desk which is, next to Frank, staring intensely at his computer. Ever since the welcoming party, you and Leon became very good friends. He’s actually pretty funny, maybe cringey at times, but he was a nice guy. And of course, he’s freaking handsome. Thank the lord! Your eyes wandered from his sharp jawline, to his luscious lips, cute nose, and then his blue eyes. One thing about this man that got you was his eyes. You weren’t sure why, but maybe it’s because of what’s behind them. Honestly, everything about him was pretty mysterious. No matter how open minded and nice he is, there’s just something there. Maybe it’s just how men are, or maybe you’re just trying to read too deep into it. Who knows? “How long are you going to keep staring at me?” Leon questioned and you blinked, snapping out of your trance. The said man was still looking at his computer, his eyes narrowed and lips pulled into a straight line. “Is there something on my face, [Name]?” The way your named rolled of his tongue sounded so satisfying.

* * *

“Nah, just a handsome face. No worries,” you answered, and he chuckled, turning his attention to you, his eyes lighting up. You smiled at this, and your heart fluttered at the sound of his chuckle. Leon laughing is literally a blessing. He literally deserved all the happiness in the world.

“Uh huh, whatever you say,” he says, smiling.

“Hey, can you guys be quiet and stop acting boyfriend and girlfriend,” Frank interrupted, not looking up from the files he was sorting through.

“Fine, fine,” you murmured, delving back into your work after flashing Leon a small smile, who in return, does the same. Looking over your files of your next mission, you internally groaned. You’ve only been in the agency for a year, and all the missions you’ve had were pretty hardcore. You’ve encountered a whole bunch of deformed monsters and it was endless. You blinked when something softly hit your head, and fell down on your desk. You looked down on your desk and saw a rolled up piece of paper. Hearing someone clear their throat, you looked up at Leon, who raised his brow and motioned with his eyes to look at the paper. ‘Hmmmm’. You reluctantly opened the piece of paper and a stupid smile appeared on your face.

‘Want some Chinese tonight?’

You gave him a thumbs up and grinned, while he just shook his head, smiling. ‘He’s freaking adorable’, you thought and dove back into work.


	3. Adorable

“Ahhh,” you groaned, stretching as you and Leon exited out of the building. “I’m super hungry!” Leon chuckled and nodded in agreement, leading the way to the Chinese takeout restaurant that stood just a block away. “So, like, is this a date or what?” You teased, smirking, and peered into his face. He rolled his eyes and pushed your face away with his big hand.

“Always gotta be a flirt, huh?” He wasn’t wrong about that. It was just so fun to tease him sometimes. You intertwined your hands together behind your back and hummed, looking forward.

* * *

“I meannnnn,” you trailed off, glancing at him, “how could I not? You’re such a cinnamon roll, Leon.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he waved you off and opened the door to the restaurant, motioning for you to enter first. You dramatically put a hand on your chest and feigned a surprised look.

“Oh my god, thank you so much. What a gentleman,” you exaggerated and walked inside while Leon just shook his head, chuckling. You both ordered your food and sat in a booth near the window, while the delicious smell of chicken, beef, pork, good food wafted the area. “Ugh, my stomach can’t wait anymore,” you commented and looked down at your belly. Leon stared at you and just smiled, propping his right elbow on the table and leaning his cheek against the palm of his hand.

“Ever had a boyfriend?” Leon questioned and you looked up, surprised. Okay, when you said you guys were good friends, you meant that you talked all the time about random stuff, but not personal stuff! This was the first time he’s asked something personal of you. The way he looked leaning on his cheek was literally so adorable. ‘What a damn cinnamon roll.’

“Well, yes, I have. My last relationship ended three years ago,” you answered, remembering all the memories. It was a very nice relationship. The sex was good, the man was good, but things just weren’t meant to be. “What about you? When was your last relationship?” His lips pressed into a thin line, and he sighed.

“It actually ended before I left to Racoon City,” he answered in a low voice and you immediately began to feel guilty, but chose not to say anything. It had actually been a year since the outbreak of Racoon City, and it was one of the horrific events you’ve ever heard about. You could feel an awkward atmosphere approaching, so you cleared your throat and smiled slightly.

“How about telling me the best day you’ve ever had?” You implied and you can sense a change in his demeanor, as his figure straightened up. He immediately began talking, a reflective look in his eyes. He explained everything in its itty bitty detail, and was so into it that he’d add in ‘swoosh’ and ‘kapow’.

“Yeah, and I splashed into the water with a ‘sploosh’ and everyone got wet! I was literally the king of cannon balls.” Seeing him be so passionate about his memory made you chortle and he stared at you, confused. “It’s not supposed to be funny, so are you mocking me?”

“N-no,” You wheezed, eyes watering from all the laughter that was coming out of you.

“Then what?” Leon muttered.

“You’re just so darn adorable,” you managed to say, after controlling your laughter, and you wiped your eyes, careful to not smudge your mascara. You could see his cheeks become a little pink and he shyly scratched the back of his head.

“You’re always calling me adorable and all that,” he pouted and you shrugged. It was true and there’s no denying it. Both of your orders were called out and you both retrieved your food and came back to the booth. You opened up the plastic container, and steam rose up as your [food choice] came into view.

“Ugh, yes!” You moaned as you dug in and out a piece of [food choice] in your mouth. The delicious taste spread out around in your mouth. Leon watched as you ate and smiled. You were such a funny person, and he had to admit, cute as well. As you were about to shove a big load of food into your mouth, Leon opened his mouth and said the most shocking thing ever.

“You’re the adorable one.”

You choked on air from shock.


	4. Fortune

“You good?” You asked as you watched Leon grab the amount of weapons and ammo he needed. He had asked for you to stand with him while he chose a weapon, since his first mission was in a few hours. You could see his hands visibly shaking as his right hand hovered over the black shotgun that was hung on the wall. You understood the nerve wracking feeling of going on your first mission, not sure what to expect, and not sure if you’d survive. You understood it all. “It’ll be alright, Leon,” you reassured as you patted his shoulder. He reluctantly grabbed the shotgun and a wry smile appeared on his lips.

* * *

“I had some scary and relieving memories with a shotgun back in Raccoon City,” he muttered, and you stayed quiet, letting him bask in the silence. The weapon locker room was dead silent besides Leon moving around and putting his things in his bag.. After he finished getting ready, you walked him out to the roof of the building, where a silver helicopter was waiting. You glanced at the blonde, seeing him take deep inhales and exhales after he set down his bag. Leon really didn’t deserve this. Everything that’s happened to him this past year and a half? He did not deserve any of this pain and terror. Maybe a hug can take some of his fear away? So, you did just that. You grabbed his arm, and wrapped your arms around his torso, leaning the side of your head to his chest. You could feel Leon stiffen from the sudden contact, and eventually, he wrapped his arms around you. After a few moments of silence, you decided to speak up.

“You got this. Just know that Frank and I will be waiting for you,” you leaned back, arms still around his waist, and gave him a small smile, “good luck, Leon.” You can see his blue eyes waver a little, and a smile appears on his lips.

“Thanks,” He whispered and you took a step back, nodding. “Wait.” Leon grabbed your arm and pulled you to him, his arms wrapped around your shoulders. “Just a little longer.” You let out a chuckle and let him cling onto you. Sometimes the warmth of another person is just what you need.

“We gotta get going!” The pilot shouted from the helicopter, and Leon pulled away from you.

“That’s your call, love,” you said and patted his back. He gave you a wry smile and let out a sigh.

“Right, I’ll see you in a few days.”

“Well, not until next week,” you pursed your lips and he looked at you, puzzled. “I’ve got a mission, too. Starting tomorrow.”

“Well, that’s a bummer,” he muttered and you raised an eyebrow at him.

“What? You gonna miss me?” You teased and he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck as he picked up the bag he dropped on the floor.

“I mean, yeah.” Wow, you weren’t expecting that kind of answer. You weren’t going to lie, but that kind of made you happy. You didn’t even realize that he was already in the chopper until he called out to you and you blinked a few times before looking at him. “Please get back safe.” You gave him the okay sign and grinned.

“I will! You get back safe, too!” He gave you a nervous smile as the wings began to circle around, making a loud sound. Your [h/c] hair began to fly everywhere and you patted your hair down, groaning in irritation. ‘All this damn wind.’ The helicopter eventually left, and you watched until it disappeared from your sight. “He’ll be alright,” you muttered, and slipped your hands in your butt pocket, only to feel something. You pulled out a folded up paper and giggled to yourself. ‘Leon is such a snake.’ Opening it up, you read the words written on it, “Your smile brings happiness to everyone you meet.” You tilted your head and you read the small little comment on the bottom corner.

‘This fortune reminded me of you because you have a great smile :)’

“Really, Leon?” You asked to no one in particular, and a huge grin made its way to your lips. ‘Literally, what a damn dork.’


	5. Boring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will soon switch to RE4 Leon, and that's my favorite Leon :) Enjoy!

It was another day, well, specifically, another day without [Name]. Another boring and long day. The blonde haired man sighed as he looked over at your desk. “If you miss her so much, why don’t you just sit on her chair?” Frank grumbled, “You’ve been sighing for the past hour.”

“I don’t miss her,” Leon interjected, and sat up straight, “it’s just a bit too quiet.”

“Yeah, and that’s a great thing. I haven’t had quiet in a long time,” Frank said, looking through his paperwork and Leon looked over at Frank, raising his brows. 

* * *

“Stop lying to yourself. Just admit you miss [Name], too.” Frank looked at Leon and sighed.

“Definitely no reason for me to, but you just admitted you missed her,” Frank pointed out and went back to his papers, while Leon blinked. “A rookie like you missing a girl like her? Definitely not a good thing.”

“Wh-what do you mean by that?”

“I’m saying that you shouldn’t get so attached to her. I’ll tell you that she’s crazy when she goes on missions; always coming back with the worst injuries. She could be gone any day.”

‘Huh? How could she be coming back with the worst injuries???’

“[Name] gets sent on the most dangerous missions, if you were wondering,” Frank added in, and Leon’s breath hitched. A feeling of uncertainty began to grow in his chest as he thought of the worst case scenario. Leon looked down at his hands and bit his lip. “But, don’t worry. She won’t go down that easily, when I tell you she’s crazy, she’s pretty damn crazy.” The blue eyed man looked back up at Frank, who gave him a small smirk. A thought occurred to Leon that maybe this was Frank’s way of reassuring him.

“You’re actually nicer than I thought,” Leon chuckled and Frank huffed, crossing his arms.

‘You are my fire, the one—-‘

Frank frantically charged for his phone and answered. “Damnit [Name]! Stop using that damn ringtone! I keep changing it for a reason!”

“[N-Name]?!” Leon scooted in closer and Frank pulled the phone away from his ear and clicked the speaker button.

“You’re on speaker ya brat.”

“Leon! Heyyy! I’m coming back! My mission was a success I tell ya!” Your enthusiastic voice calmed the uncertainty in Leon’s heart and he breathed a small sigh of relief. “These monsters literally got nothing on me. What a bunch of noobs I tell you.”

“Yeah, and this rookie here was moaning and groaning about how much he missed you. He was sighing every second,” Frank said and a smirk made its way to his lips as he glanced at the blonde.

“Wh-What?! No! Don’t listen to him, [Name]!” Your laughter boomed through the speaker for a second only for you to groan in pain, muttering profanities. “You okay?” Leon asked, concerned.

“[Name]! Take care of yourself! You shouldn’t be moving so recklessly! You know that big ol’ wound will open up if you keep moving like that!” An unfamiliar deep voice shrieked.

“H-hey, keep away, big guy!” You cried and the line goes dead. Frank and Leon looked at each other, puzzled.

-skip-

You had no time to rest, and went back to work the day after. Of course, your side was injured, but you couldn’t leave all the paperwork to Leon and Frank. It wasn’t too bad of an injury, just a slash. It’s not even that deep. You walked through your work building, saying hi to everyone you came across to. Okay, maybe the slash was a little deep, but it’s not like you were dying. You gently pressed your right hand against your side and winced a little. ‘Damn monsters.’ Before you realized, you were already in front of the door that lead to your office and you opened the door. “[Name]?! I thought you’re supposed to be resting!” Leon noticed you immediately, and he stood up from his chair, a shocked expression on his face. His eyes trailed to where your hands are and he frowned.

“I’m here to do some paperwork,” you answered, slowly walking over to your desk. Leon rushed over to you and gently held your shoulders.

“But, you’re injured! You are not doing any work,” Leon demanded and you giggled.

“You can’t stop me, Leon,” you said with a small smirk and he frowned.

“[Name],” he said with a serious tone, his expression still. You looked at him, startled. Um, a serious Leon? Wow, how hot.

“Y-yeah?” You unintentionally stammered and you mentally slapped yourself for that. Serious Leon was pretty intimidating. You cleared your throat and threw on a small smile. “Alright, I’ll rest, Leon.” Before you were going to walk to your desk, the blonde man stopped you and shook his head.

“Go home.”

“I can’t let you and Frank do all the work,” you muttered.

“Well, I rather you get better before you get any worse. It may be boring without you, but I care about your well being.” A huge grin made its way to your lips as you fluttered your eyes at him.

“You think it’s boring without me?” You cooed and he blinked a few times before his cheeks became a pale pink.

“I-I mean— uh,” He stammered and fidgeted around, unsure of what to say.

“I see,” you laughed and observed his cute face. “I know I’ve said this so many times, but you’re literally so cute.”

“Th-thanks? But, I’d like to think being called handsome would be nicer,” he muttered, embarrassed. “Anyways, why don’t I send you home?”

“You want to spend more time with me?” You smirked and he simply nodded.

“I’d like to hear how your mission went, and I want to tell you about mine.”

“Awh,” You cooed and he rolled his eyes, smiling.


	6. Lost (ONE)

“I heard you’re getting a partner for your new mission,” you speak, looking over at Leon who’s sitting at his desk. Leon looked up at you and nodded.

“Yes, I’ve met him before, actually. He’s been training with me,” Leon muttered. You looked over Leon’s partners files on your computer screen, narrowing your eyes.

“Hmmm, Jack Krauser. . . ,” you mumbled and looked at his picture, “he look pretty buff.”

“Yeah, I’ve been told that the mission is pretty dangerous, so they paired him with me.” It’s been almost 2 years since Leon joined your office. For the past couple of months, Leon has been going on pretty dangerous missions, but they’ve all been successful. No doubt about it, Leon is very skilled. So far, he is the most reliable and skillful agent in the agency. His physical experience had also changed a little, like his expression. You’ve noticed that after every mission, he seemed to look more dull and serious. His hair became darker and he also became a bit more sarcastic. He’s lost that innocent look to him and if you were to be honest, it was kind of sad to see Leon change like this. Not that it’s his fault, but it hit you that Leon has seen so much that it’s even taken a toll on his physical appearance. The past couple of months had been hectic for the both of you. Unfortunately, you both lost a member. . .Frank. He disappeared on a mission and was found as a monster later on. It was hard to take in, but it had happened and you couldn’t do anything. You and Leon took it hard and mourned for a couple days. You looked over at the empty desk next to Leon, remembering the times when Frank would always scold you. It hurt, but the best thing to do is keep moving forward, and you knew that this is what Frank would want for you and Leon to do. “You okay?” Leon’s gentle voice broke you from your thoughts and you turned you attention to him. His blue eyes held worry and you gave him a small smile.

* * *

“Yeah,” you responded, “just reminiscing.”

“If you feel like crying, you can always come to me,” he patted his shoulder, “you can cry here.” You chuckled, feeling a slight burn making its way to your eyes.

“There’s no way I’m going to cry,” your voice cracked in between as tears blurred your vision. Leon’s eyes softened at the sight of you bringing your hands up to cover your eyes. He quickly walked over to your side and grabbed the chair beside you and sat down, scooting close to you. His gruff hands patted your back as you sobbed quietly. One thing Leon realized is that he hated seeing you cry. The best thing to do was to be there for you.

-skip-

Before you knew it, Leon left for his mission, and it was time for your mission. You were sitting in the helicopter, dressed in your usual fighting attire. You’ve never felt so lonely before, and you weren’t sure why. You looked out the window, watching the world from above. It was beautiful, green, and intriguing. How deceiving the world looked from above. It was just you and the pilot in the helicopter, and the sound of the blades slicing the air.

-skip-

Right when you got back from your mission, you heard so many things about Leon accomplishing his mission. People were calling him a talented agent, and a hero. You weren’t sure of the details, but he had successfully finished his mission. Unfortunately, his partner did not make it, and after hearing this, you hurried to your office, opening the door. Your heart clenched at the sight of Leon sitting in his chair, back hunched, and face covered with his arms. You quietly walked over and sat on Frank’s seat. His shoulders were slightly shaking, and his hands were clenched. “Hey,” you softly spoke, bringing your hands to rub his back. The best thing to do was to be there for him, and you did just that.

A few minutes later, Leon turns his head and looks at you, his head sitting on his arms. His eyes were raw and puffy, streaks of tears dried on his cheek. “Thanks,” He hoarsely said, and then sniffled. A side of Leon that only you have seen, yet a side of him that breaks your heart. You nodded and gave him a little smile. He got up and wrapped his arms around your frame, “At least you’re back safe.” You leaned into him and closed your eyes, wrapping your arms around him. “I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you, too.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” you whispered, and he squeezed you, “I wouldn’t know what to do if I lost you either, Leon.” Just thinking about it drove you into devastation. Leon has been there for you ever since, and if you were ever to hear such bad news; you’re afraid that you’d go on a rampage. Leon is a great friend— a great person, and he deserved a great life. You pulled away from him and gazed into his beautiful eyes. “Let’s survive this.”

——

Time flew by and before you knew it, it was already the year 2004. Time passed, and you changed. You’ve been told that your smiles weren’t as radiant as before, and that you seemed dull. You didn’t have that glow anymore. You could say it kind of disappeared when you stopped seeing Leon. Work made you both so busy, that you never had the chance to talk or see each other. It had been 3 years since you’ve seen him. A long, cold, dark 3 years. You heard that he recently rescued the presidents daughter, Ashley. Definitely heroic of him. You were proud of him. You’ve thought countless times how you wanted to visit him sometime, but you were too much of a wimp to. You were afraid he maybe disliked you, or worse, had forgotten about you. One thing for sure, you’re glad he’s doing fine and alive.

“Hey, you listening?” your martial arts instructor, Luke, questioned. You shook yourself from your trance and shot him a kick to his side. He stepped back and winced, rubbing his side. “I wasn’t asking for a kick, dude,” he muttered and you stood up straight.

“Sorry about that,” you apologized, sheepish. Luke has been your instructor ever since you got into the agency. You felt like letting off some steam, so you invited him for a spar.

“Anyways, Hunnigan is on her way to talk to you,” Luke said, his brown hair drenched with sweat. You nodded and wiped off your sweat with a towel that lay on a chair, near the mat. The thudding sounds of people being thrown on the floor, and yells was all you heard as you took a swig of your water. “So, what’s been on your mind?” You glanced over at Luke and pressed your lips into a line.

“I thought about ‘him’ again. I just miss him,” you admitted and shrugged.

“Oh, right. Your ‘lover’,” Luke cooed, raising his brow.

“No way,” you interjected, “just a good friend.” Leon’s face flashed in your mind and a small smile made its way to your lips.

“Look at that smile,” Luke pursed his lips and you rolled your eyes and shook your head.

“Leave me alone, Luke.” You could hear the clicks of heels approaching and you turned to the door, only to see Hunnigan walking towards you. Today she wore a striped navy blue suit with black heels. Not a bad look for her. “Hunnigan,” you greeted with a nod and she stood in front of you, smiling softly at you.

“Hey, [Name]. I came to tell you that he’s doing fine.”

“Ooooohhh, so that’s how you know your lover is doing fine,” Luke exclaimed.

“I’m glad,” you breathed a sigh of relief, and Hunnigan smirked.

“So, when should I tell him that I know you?” She questioned, pushing her glasses up.

“Y-you shouldn’t,” you retorted and crossed your arms. Luke and Hunnigan looked at each other and chuckled. “Anyways, my mission is in a few days, got any info for me?”

“Ah, right. A woman named Blair Gage is suspected of producing BOW’s in Alaska. You’re instructed to destroy her lab and bring her back alive,” Hunnigan handed you a folder and you took it, looking through the woman’s profile. She had piercing jade orbs and platinum blonde hair in a pixie cut. She didn’t look that intimidating.

“She’s young,” you muttered, looking at her age. She’s 28, which is the same age as you. What could she be doing with these BOW’s?

“You’ll have a huge surprise during your mission. I hope you enjoy it,” the black haired woman nodded and then walked off. You watched her go and narrowed your eyes, wondering what it could be.

“She probably talking about those BOW’s,” Luke joked and you looked at him, shaking his head.

“That wasn’t a really great joke.”

“Yeah, whatever, I’m leaving.”

——-

Finally, it was the day of the mission. Here you were, once again, on a helicopter by yourself and looking over the landscape. Your ear piece made a sound, until you heard Hunnigan’s voice. “Alright, can you guys hear me?” She questioned, and you furrowed your brows.

“What do you—-“ you paused when you realized someone was talking the same time as you. Someone else is on the line? Who the hell?

“Hunnigan, who’s the other person?” A deep voice asked, and it sounded so unfamiliar.

“No time for questions. You both are almost at your destination. Prepare for landing.”

“Whoever you’re partnering me with, I hope they’re cute,” The man commented and you narrowed your eyes. A partner? This is the surprise? He sounds kind of like a jerk. You turned off your communicator and huffed, looking around.

“Who does this jerk think he is?” You questioned to no one in particular.

——

BEEP!

“Oh, she just hung up,” the man said.

“Well, if you hadn’t said that, she wouldn’t have.”

“I must’ve pushed some kind of button,” he muttered.

“You don’t say?” Hunnigan sarcastically remarked.

“I was also being sarcastic, Hunni—-“

BEEP!

“. . .Alrighty then.”


	7. Lost (TWO)

“You ready back there?” The pilot looked over his shoulder and locked eyes with you. The icy cold wind blew against your face as you threw on a black leather jacket and a black scarf. “That’s all you’re wearing in this snow?” You ignored his question and put on your backpack, buckling everything in place, and looked down at the mountains full of snow. Letting out a breath, you furrowed your brows and ran, jumping off the chopper. Your spread out your arms and legs while the cold wind nipped your skin as you fell. It just had to be in Alaska. You weren’t always sky diving, but you admitted it was kind of scary every time. Anything could happen in the air.

You finally landed on the snow, landing on your feet. “Finally,” you murmured, and began unbuckling everything. Quickly, you folded the parachute and shoved it back in the backpack, and slung it on your back. Static sounded in your ear, and you walked forward, heading towards your destination.

“I take it you both made it. You guys should make it there soon. You’ll see a cave and a way to get underground,” Hunnigan informed, and you nodded.

“Thanks, Hunnigan,” you responded.

“Got it, by the way, what’s your name new partner? You don’t sound familiar,” the man speaks and you hummed, a smirk making its way to your lips.

* * *

“How about I tell you when I see you?”

“Oh, so you’re mysterious, are you? Alright. Till we meet then.”

“No time for flirting. I’ll tell you when you’re close. Stay alert.” The line beeps and you can still head the man breathing on the other line.

“So, how about we hang out after?” He inquired and you rolled your eyes, and hung up on him.

“Men,” you muttered, shook your head, and focused onto your mission.

—-

“Here it is,” you looked inside the cave and blew on your hands to warm it up. It’s cold, but good thing there wasn’t a snow storm. You brought your scarf up over your nose and grabbed your handgun that was strapped to your thigh. Your fingers made their way to turn on a light that you clipped onto your shirt. How convenient. Your footsteps lightly echoed in the cave, and you looked around, making sure there was nothing dangerous.

“Oh, there you are.” You turned around and pointed your gun at the voice, only to see a tall man wearing a brown leather jacket, straight black pants, and sunglasses. His hair was a dirty blonde, but you couldn’t see his eyes. “Woah, I’m your ally!” He raised his hands and took a step back, while you walked closer to him, inspecting him. Something about him felt so familiar. He reminded you of someone, but there’s no way, right? “Well, since we’ve seen each other, are you gonna introduce yourself?” He tilted his head and motioned for you to speak. You slowly brought your hands down and narrowed your eyes. “You know, you really remind me of someone I know.”

“. . .You, too,” you spoke and you can see his eyebrows raise in surprise. The man chuckled and brought his hands up to his glasses, sliding it off. Your eyes widened gradually when you realized who this man really was. “What. . . ?” you whispered.

“Surprised?” He folds his glasses on his shirt and puts his hands on his hips, shifting his weight to his right leg. This is crazy. This was the surprise Hunnigan was talking about? He surprisingly hasn’t recognized you, but it could be because of the scarf, or maybe you just looked different. Your heart hammered against your chest rapidly, and your hands became clammy. Butterflies were flying in your stomach and you felt like you could cry, but. . .you can’t lose your focus now. You wanted to finish this mission before you introduced yourself. “You seem kind of nervous. . . ,” the man trailed off, looking you up and down. His eyes locked with yours and, oh my god, his eyes. You’ve always called them beautiful, but they really were. You’ve missed them—- you missed him. You couldn’t believe he was the jerk in the communicator.

“No, I’m good. It’s nice seeing you,” you greeted calmly, and nodded at him. He takes a few steps toward you and holds out a hand to you.

“The name——“

“Leon Kennedy,” you shook his hand and he raised an eyebrow at you.

“Didn’t know that was your name,” he joked and you secretly sputtered because of how corny and bad that was. When he realized you didn’t laugh, he cleared his throat and nodded. “Yes, that is me, and you?” You looked up into his face and smirked, making your eyes squint a little.

“We’ll leave my introduction until later. The mission is priority right now,” you informed and turned around, heading towards the dark abyss of the cave.

“Women. . . ,” you heard him mutter, and you looked over your shoulder, glaring at him.

“Men,” you mocked and he gave you a surprised look, then he chuckled a little. Wow, did that make your heart race? Yes, it did. His voice was deeper compared to a couple of years ago, and he just couldn’t get any sexier. You turned away and continued walking ahead, flashing the light around. Okay, focus, [Name]. The reunion can happen later. Leon’s footsteps were closely behind you, and the only sounds in the cave were the rustles of your clothes and quiet footsteps.


	8. Lost (FINAL)

Finally, you both arrived to a split path.

“. . .We should go right,” Leon said, and you look down the right path. Can’t tell which is right, but might as well. Where is Hunnigan when you need her?

“Alright, let’s head right,” you agreed and advanced first, until Leon stopped you. You looked over at him, and he stepped in front of you, gripping his Silver Ghost tightly.

“Let me lead the way,” he said, and you gave him a nod. How nice of him. He strides forward, slowly, alert of his surroundings, and you do the same. “How long have you been an agent?” He suddenly inquired, and you wondered if you should ignore him or answer.

“Longer than you,” you answered.

“Nice,” He muttered, “anyways, why do I get the feeling you’re someone I know?” You grew a little nervous and you shrugged.

* * *

“Who do I remind you of?”

“A friend of mine. I haven’t talked to her in years, since we’ve been busy.”

“Hmmm,” You hummed, a small smile tugging at your lips, “cool.” At least he didn’t forget you. He looked over his shoulder, but you couldn’t really see his face.

“Well, maybe it’s th—— woah!” All of a sudden, Leon’s figure is gone, and a huge crash is heard beneath you. You quickly looked down over at the hole Leon just fell through and you unclipped your light, shining down the dark.

“Leon!” You were able to see Leon’s figure and you sigh in relief. Leon coughed a few times and then looked up at you.

“I’m fine! I landed on a bed,” he motioned toward the bed and you nodded.

“I’ll come down and find you.”

“Why don’t you just jump down here?”

“And break an ankle? No, thank you.”

“I can catch you,” Leon stood on the bed and held out his arms, “princess style. Come on.” You were shocked with just how blunt he was. He’s so bold now. . .but you shouldn’t expect him to be the same. You understood that 2 years can change a lot.

“Alright, then. Be prepared,” you informed, and took off your backpack. “Catch!” You threw it down and he perfectly caught it and set it down. The hole that Leon made was pretty big, and so, you let your legs dangle, before you held your breath. You pushed yourself off, holding the scarf to your face, and fell, your stomach fluttering. Then, you fell into Leon’s arms, well, more like his body. He caught you but fell back, and you both fell down on the dusty, musty bed. But, that really hurt. You both groaned and Leon coughed as you pressed a hand to his chest to help yourself up. Dust was flying everywhere, and a rotting smell permeated the room. Your eyes roamed around and you realized that you’re both in a cell. You crossed your arms and turned to Leon, who stood beside you, rubbing his chest. “Thought you could catch me,” you raised a brow and he pursed his lips.

“I basically did, but just not as strong as I thought. At least you’re not injured,” he patted your shoulder. “By the way, are you going to take that scarf off?” Again, it was dark in the cell, but not as dark as the cave. There were some light down here, at least.

“No, it’s cold,” you muttered, and tightened the scarf. “Anyways, let’s get out.”

—

You both were able to get out, but of course, you both got separated. Why do partners always get separated?! You were walking down a super dark and long hallway. Your communicator began to utter static, and then you hear Hunnigans voice come through. “[Name], are you okay?” Her voice sounded a bit frantic and you furrowed your brows and stopped walking.

“Yeah, why—-“

“You need to get out of there now!” Hunnigan shouted, and you immediately began running, while Hunnigan frantically gave you directions to the exit. Sounds like the place is gonna blow up or something. You hear a big explosion from afar, and you nod to yourself. Of course it’s an explosion. “I tried so many times to reach you and so did Leon, but you wouldn’t pick up!”

“I was literally chilling, Hunnigan,” you said, and turned a corner.

“That woman isn’t there, it was all a trap. Make a left!” You turned left and exhaled.

“Of course, it’s a trap!” You sarcastically growled.

“Anyways, just me—-“ the line goes dead and you press on your communicator to bring back the call, and you sighed once you couldn’t. Of course, there had to be no signal. You were getting a little tired, but you kept moving, taking random corners. How many damn hallways are there?! As you round a corner, you run into something—- actually, ‘someone’. The impact was hard since you both were running, so you both fell to the floor. The wind was knocked out of you, and you coughed, your chest in pain. Fuck, worst feeling ever! You hear someone else do the same and after the feeling subsided you spoke up.

“Hey! You really had to run so damn fast towards me!” You sat up and glared at the person, but then realized it was Leon.

“Sorry,” he coughed and then sat up, looking at you. “I was looking for you, [Name].” Your eyes slightly widened, and he chuckled. “I finally know your name.” You stumbled up despite the pain, and you helped the blonde up.

“Take us to the exit,” you demanded and he nodded, grabbing your hand before running off to where he came from. How many damn turns are there?! Your legs were beginning to feel like jelly, and your lungs were burning.

“Just a little longer!” Leon shouted, turning once more. Loud booms exploded throughout the hallways and you winced as a rock hit your shoulder. This was one reason you hated underground stuff! At the end of the hallway was a light to the outside, and relief began to flow through your body. “We’re going to have to jump as soon as we’re out!” You looked at him and nodded, expecting something crazy to happen.

“Got it!” You both got closer and as soon as you both stepped outside, you jumped and screamed as you both began to fall. Butterflies fluttered in your belly and your eyes began to water from the fall. ‘We literally just jumped off a damn cliff!’ Leon kept his grip on your hand and shot his grapple gun, the hook hooking into the rocks. Both of your bodies jerked and began to go towards the wall of rocks, and so Leon’s body hit it first, letting out a pained groan. “Leon! You okay?!” Concern dripped from your voice and he chuckled a little before wincing. 

“Yeah, all is good,” he muttered. A loud boom set off from above you and debris went flying while you let out a small sigh of relief.

“You doing fine there? Holding another 100 pounds isn’t so good for your grapple gun,” you said. His hands were rough against yours as you dangled, your legs slightly swaying. He let out a huff and gripped your hand as tight as he could.

“I’m fine,” he clenched his teeth, “I’m not letting you go.” You didn’t realize, but as soon as the cold air nipped the skin around your lips, you realized your scarf had fallen off. Leon looked down at you with his blazing blue eyes and he chuckled.

“We lost each other for a few years, but you still look cute from what I remember,” he said and your heart skipped a beat as he smirked.


	9. Important

Finally, the helicopter came for the both of you, and Leon helped you inside. “Thanks, Leon,” you nodded at him as you sat down, looking at the ruined mountain you and the blonde ran out of. The cave connected to the fairly big mountain, which was odd. A flash of red entered your view, and there standing on the debris was a woman in red. The both of you weren’t that far from her, and you pulled Leon’s wrist. “There’s a woman.” Maybe she was the one who blew up the area? 

“Ada,” Leon muttered, and you furrowed your brows. He knows her. Who is she? The woman smirks and waves her hand before disappearing. 

“Where the heck did she go?” 

“We’ll see her again,” Leon says as if he’s sure of this fact. You glanced at his face and he looked at you. “I kissed her during the Raccoon City disaster.” You could feel your heart squeeze painfully. 

“I did not need to know that,” you said, giving him an uncomfortable look. He chuckled. 

“Thought you would’ve liked to know.” You rolled your eyes and shoved your freezing hands into your pockets. “So, you’re still single?” You leaned back in your seat and sighed. 

“Of course. Having a life like this and being in a romantic relationship does not mesh well. I don’t want my significant other to ever worry about having to lose me,” you answered, looking out the window as Leon closed the chopper door. “But, I’m glad you look well, Leon,” you look over at him, only to find him already looking at you with a gentle expression. “What’s with the expression?” You asked a little embarrassed. 

“What, our roles are reversed now?” He questioned, chuckling. “I’m also glad you’re doing well. You’re just as pretty as I remember.” You pushed his cheek with your palm and rolled your eyes. 

“You have a woman, Leon,” you reminded and he gave you a confused look. “Ada.”

“Oh,” he goes quiet for a little and he shakes his head, “no, she’s not my woman. She’s just someone I can’t forget.” 

“Hmm, not so convincing,” you raised a brow and he chuckled. You smiled, “We’ve got a lot to catch up on. How was it saving the presidents daughter?” 

“Went through a lot of shit. I can’t count how many times she got kidnapped over and over again, and I almost became a monster,” he explained and you blinked. 

“Well, that’s a ton of shit to go through.” Leon chuckled and tapped your knee. 

“Why’d you pretend to be a stranger?” He asked, face serious. _What the heck? How’d his expression change so quick?_ You gulped and awkwardly laughed, looking to the side.

“Honestly, I thought you forgot about me,” you admitted, glancing at him through the corner of your eyes and he sighed. 

“I could never forget someone who threw me a welcome party,” he said. Your heart pounded against your chest as he gave you that soft look. You put a hand up between you to cover his face from your view. 

“Oh god, don’t give me that adorable expression, Leon,” you grunted, learning your head back. 

“Or what? Or else you’ll pound me?” 

“Ew! What the hell? No way! You have a woman, Leon!” 

—-

“Is it really okay for us to drink?” You questioned, sitting on Leon’s couch. He nodded, his bangs brushing against his skin. 

“It’s our day off, [Name]. What’s there to worry about?” Leon was in the kitchen prepping your beers. It had been about a day since you both arrived back, and Leon invited you over for a drink to catch up on life. 

“I’m going to tell you that I’m a really good drinker!” You said, pointing at him and he huffed. 

“I highly doubt it.” You watched him as he walked towards you, his tight black shirt hugging his toned muscles, oh, and the visible veins on his arms. He’s become more manlier and that just isn’t good for your heart at the moment. You kicked the thoughts put of your head and smiled, grabbing the beer that he handed to you. 

"Thanks, Leon." He nodded in response and sat next to you. "Cheers to us coming back in one piece and reuniting," you toasted and raised your can. 

"Cheers to you and me," he said, clinking his can against yours. The both of you chugged your beer until it finished and you let out a breath, feeling a little light headed. You looked over at Leon, who was already staring at you. 

"What?" you tilted your head and he shook his head. 

"There's just something different about you," he said. His lips curled into a smirk. "Maybe you---" You cut him off with a fake laugh. 

"Don't think about saying it. I don't want to hear it, sir," you interrupted, while he chuckled. "Besides, I'm not the only one who is different." 

"Probably because I'm funnier?" Leon suggested and you rolled your eyes. 

"You wish, and go get me some more booze!" You motioned towards the kitchen and he reluctantly went. 

-After too many drinking- 

You and Leon were still sitting on the couch, but the only difference was that you were crazy drunk. Leon held his alcohol much better than you, but he was a little buzzed, while you were gone and blabbering away to Leon. "L-Leon, wike, sometimes I think--" you wiped your mouth and wiped it on your shirt, "I think sometimes that I could be psychic. I haven't even, wike, died!" You threw your hands up to prove your point, your eyes half lidded as you looked at the blonde. Leon snorted and watched you make a fool of yourself. You were talking about absolute nonsense and maybe he thought it was cute. "But, sometimes I think about," your lips began to tremble, "sometimes I think about Frank-- and I---and I," you sniffled as your eyes grew teary. Leon's lips curled downwards at the thought of Frank and as you began to tear up. "I was so lonely when you left, Leon." Your voice was cracking and now all your tears were falling. 

"I'm sorry, [Name]," Leon murmured, watching you as you spoke to your hearts content. Seeing you cry did break his heart, but not being able to be there for you at other times probably broke his heart more. 

"I wondered i-if you were safe everyday, and--and I made sure Hunnigan updated me how you did every mission you did," you bawled. Leon smiled softly at this and his heart grew warm. "You're important to me, Leon, like-- SUPER," you extended your arms to show the amount, accidentally hitting Leon on the chest, "important." Leon just watched you, gently, his lips in a closed mouth smile. 

If only you knew how much more important you were to him. 


	10. Favorite

“Just cooperate with me, please,” Leon said as he tried to drag you from the bathroom and to his bed. You began throwing up like crazy, and Leon made sure to stay by your side in the bathroom. Your right arm was over his neck and your body was so close against his that you felt his muscles. You giggled and stumbled, struggling to walk straight with your drunken state. 

“For sure, I will _cooprate_ with you, you hottie,” you drawled, slurring your words. Leon snorted and knew immediately you were going to regret drinking so much. You were leaning your whole weight onto him, but it didn't bother him. Finally, he managed to get you to his bed. You plopped onto the bed face first and groaned, while Leon sighed. You laid on the right side of the bed, your body straight as a log. 

"[Name]?" you became quiet and stayed still, so Leon called out your name. He quickly turned you over and you were knocked out cold, your cheeks still pink from the alcohol in your system. The blonde huffed and leaned over you, struggling to put you under the covers. He managed to after a few minutes since your whole body was like a heavy log. Before he was going to leave to the living room, he heard you muttering and turned around. "This girl talks in her sleep?" Leon chuckled and walked over to you. His blazing blue orbs analyzed your features, and he brought a hand to brush a strand of hair out of your face. Seeing your face peaceful like this was probably his second favorite expression of yours. The back of his hand softly caressed your cheek and you stirred. “Cute,” he mumbled and covered your shoulders with the blanket. He stayed watching you for a few minutes and reluctantly left to the living room to sleep on the couch. 

\--

"Ugh," you groaned, raising a hand to your pounding head. _I fucked up. Why did I drink crazily, goddammit!_ You slowly sat up and looked around the unfamiliar interior. Then, immediately, you looked to your left to check if Leon was in bed with you, but he wasn’t. _Thank goodness! I thought I did something stupid last night!_ A huge headache came back to you and you moaned, rubbing your head. “Dammit,” you grumbled. You eventually wobbled out of the room and into the kitchen after your headache ceased a little. “I need some aspirin, something.” You looked through the kitchen cabinets, looking for the medicine. You eventually found it on the kitchen counter near the sink, and you gladly took it with a glass of water. You looked around the kitchen, and it was indeed clean. Well, Leon was mostly working on his missions anyway, so of course it’s clean. Leon lived in an apartment offered by the government. _There are perks to it, I guess._ Over the kitchen counter, you saw Leon sleeping soundly on the couch. You rinsed you’re glass of water, and then walked over to the sleeping blonde. ”Cute,” you whispered, kneeling beside him. His right arm was tucked under his head, while his left hand rested on his abdomen. Leon’s eyelashes were so long it wasn’t even fair. _Why does he have better eyelashes than me?!_ His hair was messy, and skin was so clear and overall, he was just perfect. Handsome, strong, thick in the right places, and a very cute dork. His peaceful, sleeping expression. Now, you will admit this was your second favorite expression of his. For some reason, you had an urge to kiss him on the cheek, but you held back the feeling. Instead, you opted to shower, after a few more minutes of staring at the handsome agent. 

-

When you finished showering, you wiped yourself dry and put on the same clothes as last night. The bathroom was steamy from your super hot, lava shower. It was getting stuffy, so you opened the door, only to be met with a sleepy, messy haired Leon, rubbing his eyes. _Holy fuck, that is so cute, what the fuck._ “Morning,” he muttered, voice raspy. 

”Good morning, Leon,” you managed to not stutter. You walked pass him and went to sit on the couch, feeling fresh and dazed. Ugh, oh my god. Leon isn’t good for my heart. You clutched your beating chest and sighed. You could hear the sound of the water running and him brushing his teeth. You thought back to yourself being drunk and you really hoped you didn’t say anything dumb. You couldn’t remember much from last night, so hopefully it was nothing dumb. 

”How you feeling?” Leon asked as he walked to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. You looked over at him, eyes immediately looking at his bed head. You snorted and he blinked, then realized what you were looking at. “Oh, yeah, it gets too much to handle,” he said his lips curling upwards. 

”I’m sure, but it looks cute! Anyways, I’m feeling good. I took an aspirin,” you answered. 

”That's good, because you definitely were a headache last night,” he said and you blinked.

”Did I do anything embarrassing?” You asked, feeling nervous. He hummed, a devious smirk appearing on his lips. 

”Well, you were pretty bold last night,” he started and you stiffened, “you started touching me, and kept trying to kiss me.” You brought a hand to your mouth, feeling mortified. “Then, you said you wanted to have my babies.” 

”There's no way,” you said, eyes wide. _I mean, I do want your babies, maybe._

”Yeah, sadly, you didn’t. So there was no way you did it,” he said and began laughing. “The look on your face!” He laughed hard, his shoulders and messy hair shaking. You watched him, stunned. 

”H-hey! I was really scared I did that!” You cried, feeling embarrassed. He continued laughing, and you weren’t sure why it was so funny, but you began to laugh anyway. 

”Why’re you laughing?” He asked between laughter. 

”I-It’s not even funny, but—“ then, you snorted. Leon laughed even harder and so did you. As you laughed and watched the blonde laugh uncontrollably, you realized you had never seen him laugh like this. 

Laughing Leon was definitely your first favorite expression of his. 

Little did you know, Leon thought the same.

—

“I realized you said ‘sadly’, Leon. Care to explain?” 

”. . .Did I say that? I don’t think I did—hahahaha!”


	11. Stupid Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just did something simple this time :) I apologize if Leon seems a little OOC? It was fun writing this chapter nonetheless!

Just like before, you and Leon separated once again. You guys exchanged numbers again, since Leon got a new number, and the reason was, "I've got stalkers, you know" and you obviously did not believe that. . .maybe you _kind of_ believed him, because Leon? Leon Scott Kennedy? He is hot as hell and you honestly don't blame the ladies (but, still stalking isn't okay). Now that you think of it, it's been, like, four days since you've seen the handsome agent. But, honestly, it felt like you just saw him yesterday. You were sitting down on your couch, watching _Tom and Jerry_ , and once again, your flip phone dinged. You laughed to yourself and picked it up, clicking the buttons to head to the messages. 

**Leon: what r u doing rn?**

Sent 10:03 AM 

**Me: Watching a cartoon**

Sent 10:03 AM

**Leon: that's crazy me too**

Sent 10:04 AM

**Me: Yeah? ur wack**

Sent 10:04 AM

You snorted and closed your flip phone, turning your attention back to the screen. Surprisingly, you had a week off, while Leon did not. You weren't surprised, since he's a very _bad ass_ agent. Ever since the both of you reunited, he had been in constant touch with you. He was always sending you texts and he would call you randomly at times. Anyways, it only _had_ been four days. Now that you think of it, what the heck is he doing texting you _and_ watching cartoons while he was working? Your phone dinged and you checked your phone. 

**Leon: okay and? ik u miss me and all. y r u so sassy in the am**

Sent 10:07 AM

_Really? In the AM? Is he for real? And me missing him? Well, I mean, he ain't wrong._

**Me: um, sir, wdym. btw u should be workin. get 2 it**

Sent 10:08 AM

You sighed and shook your head. Sometimes he would be flirty, and you wanted to flirt back, but you reminded yourself that he clearly had a woman. You just knew there was something there between them, even if he said there wasn't. You remembered the look on his face when you both saw her on your previous mission. Looking back at the screen, you watched as Tom once again had his cat woman being stolen from him by Butch. "Well, that sucks," you muttered, huffing. You stood up and stretched your body, looking out at the window to your right. It was cloudy outside and by the way the trees and plants swayed, it was windy. Beep! You reluctantly checked your phone. 

**Leom: not rlly doing anything. just wanted 2 text u and theres nothing wrong w missin me**

Sent 10:11 AM 

You rolled your eyes and let your phone fall on the comfy couch. Thinking back to the first time you met Leon, he was such a cinnamon roll, but now, he is a sinnamon roll. You can't believe Leon was such an innocent cutie, but now he is a sarcastic, teasing ass. Now, that's pretty crazy. All of a sudden, your ringtone began going off and you looked down at your mobile. You flipped it open and see an incoming call coming from the one and only Leon. You inhaled and then exhaled, answering the call. "Hello?" 

"There you are," his very attractive voice spoke. 

"Yes, I am here, Leon," you sarcastically responded. 

"And so is the sarcasm." 

"What are you calling for?" you asked and walked to your kitchen to grab a can of soda. 

"Just to kill time. The paper work just keeps on stacking," he muttered. 

"Haaa haaa," you mocked and he grunted on the other side."Well, hope you get it done, mister." 

"I rather do a mission than do this," he sighed and you nodded to yourself, agreeing as you clicked open your can. "You're drinking without me?" You rolled your eyes and took a gulp. " _Wow_ , what a _real_ friend you really are, [Name]." 

"Then, I guess I am not your real friend, Mr. Kennedy," you said. 

"Then, what about being my girlfriend?" he asked and you almost lost grip on your can, but caught yourself. Your eyes widened and your heart began to race immediately, a tingling sensation spreading throughout your whole body. 

"Wh-wha--?" you stuttered, eyes blinking. You swore that your stomach was falling out of your ass right now. Then, the bastard began chuckling, making your chest clench. "Stop joking around, Leon. Ada wouldn't like you saying that." It was quiet for a moment and you raised an eyebrow. "Leon?" you called. 

"Ada is not my woman," he stated, his voice so serious that you were caught off guard. You could feel that it was getting tense between you two, and you decided to not push it any further. Before you could speak, Leon beat you to the punch, ". . .She may be someone that I could never forget, but she is not my woman, and I am not her man." 

"O-okay, Leon," you drawled, feeling a little awkward, messing with the top of your can. Honestly. . .you felt really relieved. It was silent now, and you looked around your kitchen, heart beating super fast. You weren't sure what to say because you felt like you had gotten Leon upset. "U-um," you started, but he spoke right away. 

"Have you really not been romantic with a man these few years?" Leon inquired and you felt confused. Confused because why would he ask you this? 

"I mean, I was romantic with this one man," you answered. The blonde agent went quiet again and you furrowed your brows. "I did not date him though. We were just in the talking stage, but we eventually had to call it off due to our jobs." 

"So, he is an agent?" You chuckled, feeling that he was not happy about this. 

"Are you. . .jealous?"

"You didn't answer my question," he grumbled and you pursed your lips, eyes narrowing in delight. 

"Yes, he is an agent. By the way, why are you so curious?" you cocked your head to the side, leaning against the kitchen counter. 

"Name?" 

"Ch--"

"Chris Redfield?!" You jumped at the volume of his yell. You have not heard Leon yell like this before and you were shocked. Your eardrum felt like it just blew off and you huffed. 

"Jesus," you muttered, "and no, completely wrong. I've met Chris Redfield before and yes, he is hot, but I cannot imagine dating him. And Chris's name doesn't even have a 'ch' sound, weirdo. His name is Chad Ridley." 

"Sorry, didn't mean to yell. I was going to kill Chris if you both did date," he said, chuckling to himself. You raised a brow. 

"Why are you going to kill him?" 

". . .Well, it seems I will need to go--"

"Leon, hey!" 

"--I will talk to you in two weeks! And Chad is a very stupid name!" Then the line went silent. You still had the phone against your ear and you sighed. 

"Really?" You laughed. 

You were definitely asking him for answers when you see him. 


	12. Pink Carnations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, it has been awhile! :) but here is the next chap and it's short. Hope you enjoy!

It was another regular day of work, papers, and headaches. If you were to be honest, you kind of missed going on missions. You finally got off of your one week vacation, but on your first day back, you were faced with a gruesome amount of papers on your desk. Leon hadn’t been keeping in touch lately, and you assumed he had missions. After all, he’s a rising star in the agency—oh, and he saved the presidents daughter. Looking over your calendar, a specific date was circled on Thursday. Your heart ached as you saw Frank's name written in the space. _Had it been so long already?_ You look over at Frank's old desk and you could feel the back of your eyes burning as tears threatened to swell. You turned away and looked over your papers before going back to clacking on your computer. Endless papers, endless work. 

—

"Such beautiful flowers. Who are you buying them for?" the young girl questioned, smiling. She handed you the small bouquet of pink carnations and you smiled back. 

"They're for a good friend of mine. To let him know that he is remembered," you answered and the girl blinked before her eyes widened slightly. "It's okay," you assured, handing cash over to her after looking at the price. She quietly watched you leave, your brown coat flowing behind you as your heels clacked against the tile ground. You got inside your car and gently set the bouquet on the passenger seat before securing yourself and leaving the parking lot. As you drove to the cemetery, you wondered if Leon knew what today was. You texted him what he was doing today, but he never responded, so you assumed he was busy. Finally, you arrived, parked, and you grabbed the bouquet, smiling at it. The pink carnations glowed under the sunlight and you sighed. After unbuckling yourself, you got out of your car and locked the doors. The sky was clear and the sun shined brilliantly, almost burning your skin, but the breeze made everything better. There were a few cars parked and you began to walk towards Frank's tombstone, which was towards the back. It was quiet, besides the sound of the wind whispering in your ears and the rustling of the plants. You spotted someone standing in front of Frank's grave and you stopped walking, still a bit far from where the person stood. His blonde hair danced with the wind, and he held pink carnations in his big hands. You always wondered who else was bringing pink carnations, but now you found the culprit. You eventually walked until you stood beside Leon, looking down at the tombstone, holding the bouquet against your abdomen. 

"Oh," Leon seemed surprised to see you and he stepped back. "You're here, too?" You huffed, giving him a small smile. 

"Of course, who do you take me for?" You bent down and gently placed the bouquet in the hole beside his grave. "Hey, Frank. Miss you, dude," you said, fingers brushing against the petals. Leon watched you, his eyes gentle. You stood up straight and Leon did the same as you.

"Just wanted to let you know that I've been doing great. Want to know something? I saved the president's daughter and almost became a monster," Leon laughed bitterly. "It was scary. I can't imagine what you must've gone through when you turned, but. . .I miss you, brother." Tears began to form in your eyes and you blinked them away. "And, I've reunited with little ol' [Name] here--," Leon wrapped an arm over your shoulders and pulled you to him, "I promise you I'll take care of her." You glanced up at him, eyes slightly wide, but his gaze remained down on Frank. Your heart began to beat rapidly. Leon gave you a wink and you huffed, removing his arms, hoping he hadn’t noticed your pink cheeks. 

”Frank knows I can take care of myself, Mr. Kennedy,” you explained. 

”Well, lo siento, Ms. [Surname].” 

”Anyways, I always wondered who else was putting down these flowers. It was you,” you pointed at him and he nodded. 

”Alright, captain obvious,” he sarcastically said. 

”Do you want to die?" you threatened, glaring at the blonde. You inched a little closer to him with your arms crossed. He only chuckled, shaking his head. 

"Are you trying to look intimidating?" 

"And if I am?" 

"Well, it definitely isn't working." You opened you mouth to argue, but once you felt something soft press against your right cheek, you froze. Leon pulled away and pressed a pink carnation in your hand, smirking. "I'm definitely remembering this." Then, he walked pass you. Your whole face was pink and your heart was probably beating out of your chest. You turned around and yelled at Leon. 

"Leon, get your ass over here!" He merely waved his hand at you without turning around. You huffed and looked at the pink carnation he shoved into your hands. "My god, he is going to give me a heart attack one day," you groaned. 


End file.
